


Reunion one-shots between the Doctor and his companions

by Clara Oswald (AryaStarkLovesWholock)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reunion, doctor who - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkLovesWholock/pseuds/Clara%20Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Twelve met the Ponds, Donna meets Eleven, Eleven accidentally finds Rose, Jack discovers Twelve and many more reunions between the Doctor and his companions? One-shots about our hero with his beloved friends who traveled with him through time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve & the Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to the BBC and Doctor Who!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this first reunion one shot! Let's see how Twelve reacts when he sees the Ponds...
> 
> I would like to know what you think about this one shot!
> 
> Have a wonderful day.
> 
> ~K

Twelve and the Ponds.

He had just dropped Clara off at her house when he decided to take a walk. He rarely walked outside to enjoy the landscapes. Most of the time he ran with Clara from aliens or he was keeping himself busy with unsolved mysteries. He didn't know what changed his mind this time. Maybe it was the feeling of normalness. Well normal for a human of course, a normal Timelord life is a lot different. He sat down on a bench looking at the view in front of him.   
He hadn't even looked at the time period when he had decided to go for a walk. The Doctor was around the 1930s he noticed looking at the clothes that people were wearing. The street looked very dull, nothing dangerous would happen here. He should be careful though, with him here dangerous things could easily happen.

A couple sat down next to him on the bench, the Doctor was too busy watching the street to notice the young pair.   
Depending on the alien there were six possible escapes to escape if he needed to. Not that he wanted to save the world now. He would save the world of course if something happened but he came down to enjoy the human race.

"Excuse me sir" a strangely familiar voice said to him. He turned to the woman and froze when he saw who it was...

Amy Williams and Rory Williams were sitting next to him.

"Those clothes are not from this time period" Amy noticed. Oh Amy, smart as ever.

"How would you know?" the Doctor said.

"Believe me, we know. Who are you?" Rory asked. Here it is the human race, always asking questions because they're curious.

"I'm John Smith. I bought these clothes in a city far away from here" He easily lied hoping they would believe him.

"A friend of mine used to call himself John Smith" Amy stated.

"It's a common name a lot of people use it" he said in defence. Then he felt something warm in his pocket, he put his hand in the pocket looking for the source. It was getting hotter and hotter, this can't be happening now. He managed to grab the thing and threw it with a hiss out of his pocket.   
He burned his hand because of that bloody key. The TARDIS wanted his attention that was clear.   
He stood up and walked towards the key and picked it up. The key had cooled down a bit, he quickly examined it before turning back to the ponds. The ponds were watching him with a confused but curious look.

"It was good talking to you two, have a nice day" He quickly turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait" Amy stood up and walked towards him. "That key is not from this time period" she stated.

"Oh Amelia, you always noticed the little things" He said with a proud smile.

His eyes widened when he realised his mistake.

"You know my name?" She asked clearly confused. How can a random stranger know her name?

"Lucky guess, names are normally not really my area"

"When did you get so old?" She asked, Rory stood beside her frowning at first before realising what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? Everybody gets old" The Doctor said confused, what was she talking about getting old?

"You used to look so young" She had a smile on her face.

"You came back for us, you said that wasn't possible" Rory asked poking a finger in the Doctor's shoulder like he did in the restaurant after they witnessed the Doctor's dead at Lake Silencio. Then the Doctor's phone rang. Things seemed to keep interrupting them, first the key now the phone. He quickly answered the call... it was Clara.

"Clara, I'm kind of busy" He said looking at the ponds.

"What why?" She asked. Amy quickly snatched away the phone from the Doctor and answered instead.

"No Amy, give it back" The Doctor demanded trying to grab the phone back. Amy giggled and said: "Hello, are you the Doctor's companion?" She walked away to continue the conversation with Clara.

"You got old Doctor" Rory said trying to make a conversation.

"I was always old" He said looking at Amy.

"How's River?" He asked curious about his daughter.

"She was fine the last time I saw her" He answered looking back at Rory. 

"Good, where did you get that Scottish accent?"

"regeneration, I told you about it. It changed my accent too" He informed the centurion. Then he randomly felt two arms around him. He's being hugged by Amy.

"I've missed you" she said handing the phone back.

"She told you about the hugging didn't she?" He said putting the phone away. 

"How can you not like hugging?"

"I'm not a hugging person anymore" he shrugged. 

"How long as it been for you?"Amy asked with a look of concern on her face.

"800 years I think" He muttered.

"You are 2000!" She acclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, do you two want a trip in the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked hoping to have another adventure with the ponds.

"No, you should take Clara on adventures. We've had our time with you. You should visit us sometimes though" Amy said with a pained expression on her face.

"Clara wouldn't mind-"

"Doctor we both know that we can't do this. We have a house and we are trying to adopt a child" Amy interrupted the Doctor.

"it's good to know that I didn't ruin you two completely" the Doctor shrugged.

"You didn't ruin us! Now go on adventures with Clara and visit us sometime" Amy said pulling the Doctor in for another hug.

"Amy what did I say about the hugging?" he protested.

"I know but I hug you anyway" Amy said with a smile pulling away from the hug.

"See you later!" Amy started walking away, Rory awkwardly patted the Doctor on his shoulder and said his goodbye before he quickly followed Amy.

The Doctor turned to walk away towards his TARDIS when he heard the voice call for him once more.

"Doctor!"

He turned his head around to look at Amy.

"Yes?"

"Gotcha" she said before she disappeared with Rory in an other street.

"Gotcha" he whispered to himself, a smile claimed his face before he disappeared inside his TARDIS...


	2. Eleven and Amy & Rose and Meta Ten

Eleven and Amy + Rose and Metacrisis Ten

"Close your eyes" the Doctor demanded.

"Why?" Amy asked confused, normally she didn't have to close her eyes when they visited a planet.

"Don't spoil the fun, close your eyes!" The Doctor put his hands in front of Amy's eyes so she couldn't see where they were going.

"You can put your hands away I have my eyes closed" Amy said. The Doctor removed his hands from Amy's face and putted them on her shoulders so he could lead her out the TARDIS.

"What's so different about this planet that I have to close my eyes?" Amy asked

"I've been here before with not one but two companions!" The Doctor excitedly told Amy. "Now open your eyes"

Amy slowly opened her eyes, the Doctor looked at Amy with a grin on his face. He always loved to see the expression of his companions whenever he showed them a new planet.

Amy looked with wonder at the city in front of her. There were tall buildings and flying cars... actually flying cars. She had always wanted to see those... and did she smell apple grass?

"Where are we?"

"We are in the M87 galaxy on a planet called New Earth. And that" The Doctor pointed at a city not far away from his TARDIS. "Is New New York. Well actually it's the fifteenth New York so it would be... New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York"

"Are we going to visit the city?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes, beware of cat nuns though. They aren't very nice. Not in this time period anyway, I met a nice one in the future. She took care of a friend of me. Good old Boe" The Doctor rambled.

"Doctor look!" Amy pointed at two persons who were running their way. They looked to be in a hurry.

They came to a stop not very far away from the Doctor and his companion. The Doctors eyes widened when he saw who they were.

"I told you to leave them alone" the blonde woman complained to the man with a long brown trench coat.

"I thought they were nice! I've met a nice one once" the man defended himself.

"don't accept any patches, what did you do you accepted a patch!" the woman continued.

"Rose what happened happened. I don't think they want to see us ever again though" The man shrugged.

"John" Rose lightly slapped the man to get his attention and nodded toward the blue police box. The pair walked towards the box, they both knew that it wasn't a normal police box.

"I told you we are in the right universe, you owe me 10 Dollars" John said proudly.

"Fine! Why do you need dollars anyway? You can't buy anything with it here" Rose told the man. The pair turned to the Doctor and Amy who were watching the pair curiously. The pair walked towards the Doctor and his companion.

"Hello, have you seen a man who looks like him?" Rose asked nodding towards John.

"No sorry, is it his twin?" Amy asked before the Doctor could answer Rose's question.

"sort of it's a long story" Rose said with a small smile.

John turned to Rose and whispered what in her ear.

"True" she answered him to whatever he had whispered in her ear.

"Do you know the Doctor?" Rose abruptly asked. Amy glanced at the Doctor curious as to why the strangers knew his name.

"Yes we know the Doctor" the Doctor said with a smile. Amy lightly punched the Doctor in his shoulder.

"Ow, why did you do that?" the Doctor exclaimed turning to Amy and rubbing his shoulder with is hand giving her a small glare.

"Stop talking in 3rd person, they are clearly looking for you so stop fooling people around" she said and she turned towards Rose and John.

"sorry for his behaviour, he's the Doctor" Amy said nodding towards the Doctor. 

"Oi, you are not my mother I can easily introduce myself to them" he whined.

Rose and John shared a surprised look before they both took a good look at the Doctor's new regeneration. 

"You wear a bowtie?" Rose said uncertainly if that really is the Doctor.

"and you put on a couple of pounds since I last saw you" the Doctor shrugged.

"Rude and not ginger" Rose had now a wide smile on her face.

"Rose Tyler"

"Doctor"

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug with a massive smile on his face. Oh he had missed Rose so much.

"so you know her?" Amy asked watching the two reunite.

They both pulled away from the hug, the Doctor turned to Amy.

"Amy let me introduce you to Rose Tyler" with a smile he turned to Rose. "Rose this is Amelia Pond my newest companion"

"Oi, don't forget me Chinny" John interrupted. The Doctor gave him an annoyed look.

"Chinny seriously?"

"Hello, I'm John Smith" John said ignoring the Doctor and introducing himself to Amy.

" Hi, nice to meet you two" Amy said with a smile.

"How can you even be here Rose?" Eleven asked curiously, it is impossible to travel between parallel worlds.

"I'm here too" John said glaring at the Doctor.

"It's a long story, we need your help Doctor" Rose said ignoring John and suddenly turning serious.

"Why? What's wrong"

"Cybermen, they've taken over our universe we need all the help we can get" Rose told him.

"We don't know how they did it but they managed to take over the most powerful planets in our universe. They are using it against us" John interrupted also being serious now.

The Doctor glanced at Amy curious about what she would think of this. She saw him looking and said: "You have to help them"

"Okay then, lets do this" Eleven walked towards his TARDIS followed by the others and opened the doors.

They all entered the timemachine. 

"You've redecorated!" John said looking around taking in the new decoration of the console room.

"I don't like it" he continued.

The Doctor pouted at this, he loved this new decoration of his console room.

"I like it" Rose said with a grin after seeing the Doctor pouting at his metacrisis.

He gave his companion, metacrisis and long lost love an excited look

"Geronimo"

he started pushing buttons, flying the TARDIS to their next destination...


	3. Eleven and Clara & Martha and Mickey

Eleven and Clara & Martha and Mickey.

"Doctor please tell me that you haven't applied us for the quiz?" Clara asked the Doctor. They both stood in a white room. On the wall on their left were four buttons all a different colour.

"No, you get chosen to play this game" The Doctor said with a small smile. He looked really excited to play the quiz.

"Okay then, how do we start the game?" Clara asked deciding to make the best of their day.

"Don't be silly Clara, we can't just start the game. We need two more people to play" The Doctor informed Clara. A second later two people appeared in the white room. The man and woman who had just appeared looked confused as to why they were suddenly teleported to this room.

"Where's the Weezil?" The woman asked taking her new surroundings in. "We've been teleported" the man stated.

The Doctor recognized the pair. Before him stood his former companions Martha Jones and Mickey Smith.

'Welcome to 2W the quiz of a life time' a robotic voice said, it looked like the sound came from the walls.

'the rules are simple, you get a question and you have to enter the correct answer. You can enter the correct answer by using the buttons on your left. Every button stands for a different answer. If you answer the questions correctly you'll go to the next level. If you answer the questions wrong you'll be eliminated.' The voice continued.

Clara slapped the Doctor lightly on his arm.

"Ow" he said rubbing his arm and giving Clara a small glare.

"we are going to die if we answer the questions wrong" She complained.

'the game starts in 30 seconds, good luck' the voice finally said.

"This was going to be our nice day out" Martha complained towards Mickey.

"A nice day out with Weezils?" he asked confused giving Martha a funny look.

"You know what I mean" she said with a smile.

'10 seconds' the voice said.

" If we all work together I'm sure we'll be alright" The Doctor encouraged them. " Yeah, I'm with him. We can do this" Mickey said.

'Make yourself ready for the first question' the voice announced.

'Are Slitheens the only inhabitants of Raxacoricofallapatorius?' the robotic voice asked.

They all walked towards the buttons to see the answers.

The yellow button said: Yes, obviously

The Blue button said: No, they share their planet with the Vashta nerada

The Green button said: No, they share their planet with more races such as the Flora, Rakweed and the poppito tree

The red button said: No, they share their planet with an unknown race.

"how are we suppose to know that?" Martha cried out. The humans all looked really unsure about the answers thought the Doctor.

"Easy" the Doctor pushed the green button, the human all let a cry in response shocked that he pushed the button with so much confidence.

'The answer is correct'

The humans let a sigh out of relief but this was only the first question.

'Who is the oldest creature that was born in the Boeshane Peninsula?' the voice asked.

They all looked at the answers again.

The yellow button said: The face of Boe

The Blue button said: Lord Menili

The Green button said: The Master

The red button said: King Lucian II

Martha let out a snort when she saw that the Master was one of the answers. "This one is easy" she stated.

She moved towards a button but Mickey stopped her. "Are you sure?" he asked making sure.

"Of course I am, the answer is the face of Boe. I've met him you know" She said pushing the yellow button.

'The answer is correct, the next question is: How would the last Timelord known as the Doctor describe himself?'

" This one is going to be easy" Clara said as they all looked at the answers.

The yellow button said: confident and smart

The Blue button said: brilliant and selfless

The Green button said: Rude and not ginger

The red button said: Selfish and old

"Brilliant and selfless" Martha stated sure of her answer. She moved towards the button but Mickey stopped her again. "No, Rude and not ginger"

Clara chuckled at this, the pair gave her a confused look.

"It's confident and smart" she told them.

"No, rude and not ginger I heard him say it!" Mickey protested.

"who would describe himself as not ginger?" Martha snorted.

"Yes exactly, the answer is confident and smart" Clara said determined.

"No, I didn't say that. The answer is brilliant and selfless" Martha commented.

"GUYS" Mickey screamed. Both women fell silent and looked at Mickey. "I've met the Doctor and heard him say that he's rude and not ginger" 

"I've met him too, he's brilliant and selfless" Martha said clearly not agreeing with her husband.

"I know the Doctor. He's obviously confident and smart" Clara said crossing her arms.

"No! I'm right"

"No, I am!"

"It's rude and not ginger!"

Clara turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor what's the answer?"she asked. Martha and Mickey both fell silent and looked at the Doctor. "Wait, he's the Doctor?" Mickey said.

"Obviously" Clara stated.

"You regenerated didn't you?" Martha asked carefully even though the answer was obvious.

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith" The Doctor said proudly.

"Doctor" Martha excitedly threw her arms around him. The Doctor gladly returned the hug. Mickey gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Good to see you again Doc"

' you have 20 seconds left to answer the question or you'll be eliminated'

Martha quickly pulled away out the hug. 'What's the question Doctor?" Clara asked. She was curious as to why the people knew the Doctor but she decided to focus on the quiz first.

"It's rude and not ginger, isn't it? I heard you say it, that time with Rose at Christmas" Mickey told the Timelord.

The Doctor silently walked towards the buttons. Without saying anything he pushed the red button: Selfish and old. 

'The answer is correct'

"That can't be right" Clara said confused.

"No it can't be" Martha agreed with Clara.

They all dropped the subject about the Doctor and decided to focus on the next question.

'What species has a code of honour?'

The yellow button said: The adipose

The Blue button said: The Daleks

The Green button said: The Ice Warriors

The red button said: Humans

"I think I know this question, Doctor?"Clara asked. The Doctor looked at her with a confident look. "Yes you can know this answer"

"It's the Ice Warriors, we've met them" Clara informed Martha and Mickey. The Doctor nodded and Clara pushed the green button.

'The answer is correct, the last question states: Which mighty hero committed genocide?' 

The Doctor was definitely not proud of this question, without showing it towards the humans it had hurt him badly.

The yellow button said: The Master

The Blue button said: The Doctor

The Green button said: The face of Boe

The red button said: Romanadvoratrelundar

Nobody said anything because they all knew the answer. The Doctor silently moved himself towards the blue button. He sadly pushed the button.

'The answer is correct, you have won the quiz.'

They all cheered glad to be alive. The Doctor hugged Clara who happily returned the hug. Mickey and Martha did the same.

"We survived" Martha cried out happily.

'Congratulations, thank you for playing 2W the quiz of a lifetime. As the two words announce, You won. In 1 minute you'll be teleported back to the place where you've last came from. Have a nice day' The voice said.

"Clara, I said that we'll be alright. We'll be back in the TARDIS soon" The Doctor told Clara with a grin.

"and we'll be send back to earth" Mickey said.

"You have to visit us sometime Doctor" Martha ordered.

"I will, I promise" The Doctor promised glad that his old-companions welcomed him.

"See you soon then Doctor"

The pair both disappeared in a white light. Clara and the Doctor both shared a knowing smile before they too disappeared in a white light...


	4. Twelve and Clara & Nine and Rose

Twelve & Clara and Nine & Rose

"In, IN!" He shouted pushing Clara into the room and quickly following her. He slammed the door shut behind them and turned around pushing his shoulder against the door trying to keep it closed. He could hear the Xarox pouncing against the door.

He really had to think of a plan before the Xarox killed them. The Xarox is an alien race that kills everything that enters their territory... Guess where the TARDIS landed. He really didn't want to be a Xarox meal.

"Sonic, use your SONIC!" Clara screamed also trying to keep the door closed. She pushed her body against the door hoping it would stay closed. He moved his hand into his pocket and quickly found his sonic screwdriver. He grabbed it and soniced the door. He was thankful that it already was on the right setting.

The pounching on the door continued but now they didn't have to worry about the door opening. Well the door would keep the Xarox busy for a while, they weren't a smart race. He encountered the Xarox before, a long time ago.

He turned around letting out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and pocketed his sonic screwdriver. His eyes widened when he saw the couple that were standing in front of him.

"Oh Hello, don't worry. The Doctor will make sure we survive this" Clara said noticing the couple aswell.   
"Right?" she looked at the Doctor waiting for his assuring words. She wasn't sure if he was going to say anything that would calm her down. They were locked in a room and an alien was trying to eat them. Clara still wasn't used to this new regeneration of the Doctor, she wished her bowtie wearing Doctor was here. He could calm her down.

"What are you doing here?" the man with the big ears demanded looking furiously at the Doctor. 

"I really had big ears, I thought they were joking" The Doctor said slowly walking towards the man with the leather jacket examining his old body. "I owe Mickey 5 pounds" he muttered under his breath.

"Doctor, what's going on?" the blond headed girl next to the man said looking confused.

The pounching continued on the background.

"Rose, that's me" The man said with a northern accent nodding towards the Doctor.

"Wait, you're the Doctor too! I saw you when-" Clara said but the Doctor quickly shushed her.

"Yeah, he's me, I'm him. Hi Rose" The twelfth Doctor said moving to Rose and stopping in front of her.

"How is that possible? You don't even look like the Doctor" Rose told them, she started to look a bit scared.

"Why haven't you told her about regeneration yet?" The Twelfth Doctor demanded quickly getting angry, he looked at his younger self

"Oi, you didn't tell her either. You're me remember" The Ninth Doctor said annoyed.

"Rose... your name was Rose right?" Clara asked getting Rose's attention.

"yeah" Rose answered turning her head towards Clara.

"When the Doctor dies, his body revives itself. But to do that his face and personality change. It's a timelord thing" Clara explained.

"Good job you've made the poor girl scared" The Twelfth Doctor scolded Clara when he saw that Rose literally looked terrified.

The Ninth Doctor walked towards Rose and laid his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Sorry, I should have told you before" He apologized.

"I really don't mind you changing your body, you can do with it whatever you want." Rose told the Doctors.

"But you look terrified! What have we done wrong?" The Twelfth Doctor deduced.

"You haven't done anything. But the pounching stopped, weren't the Xarox really clever?" Rose asked she looked at the Ninth Doctor for confirmation.

"No, they are stupid" The Twelve Doctor said.

"Oh no, they are one of the smartest races in the universe. If they've stopped pounching then it means that they have a plan." The Ninth Doctor said moving towards the door and placing his ear against it trying to listen to something.

"Oh, I'm an idiot! Of course they aren't stupid. By know they've informed all their classes to stop us" The Twelfth Doctor said worriedly.

"Classes?" Clara asked confused.

"yes, Classes. You know different groups with different abilities." The Twelfth Doctor explained.

"The Xarox have superpowers?" Rose asked standing next to Clara.

"Of course not, just abilities" The Twelfth Doctor said, he turned towards Rose wanting to explain it but before he could say anything the Ninth Doctor interrupted them.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen!"

Everyone quickly went silent trying to listen to anything that could be the Xarox.

After a couple of minutes Clara decided to break the silence.

"Maybe they are gone?" She asked.

"The Xarox never leave" the Ninth Doctor said turning towards the Twelfth Doctor.

"You've already done this, tell us how we leave" He demanded.

"I don't remember!" The Twelfth Doctor said raising his voice.

"How can you not remember!" The Ninth Doctor responded getting angry.

"IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS SINCE I'VE DONE THIS" The Twelfth Doctor screamed.

"Doctor don't scream at yourself like that" Clara said getting annoyed.

The Doctors kept glaring at each other while Clara and Rose shared an amused look.

"So if they are waiting for us behind the door, how are we going to get out?" Rose asked.

"I maybe have a plan!" The Ninth Doctor announced getting everyone's attention. He grabbed something from his pocket and showed it to the others.

"Did you steal Jacks vortex manipulator again?" Rose said amused.

"Yeah, it can take one of us out of here" the Ninth Doctor told them with a grin.

The Twelfth Doctor grabbed the time vortex manipulator from the Ninth Doctor hands and started to lash it up around his arm.

"So Jack is traveling with you two, where is he now?"He asked.

"Oi, you are not the one using the manipulator!" The Ninth Doctor responded angrily.

"And why not? I'm the oldest and the smartest so i'm using it"

The Ninth Doctor glared at his future self again but didn't object when the Twelfth Doctor starting to enter coördinates in the manipulator.

"Where are you going to go?" Rose asked curiously.

The Twelfth Doctor looked up at Rose and gave her a smile.

"You'll find out soon enough" he pushed a button and disappeared in a flash.

"How's the Doctor in the future?" Rose asked Clara curiously.

"Rose, you can't ask her questions about the future" The Ninth Doctor warned her.

"I don't really know this him, he just regenerated" Clara told Rose with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he's still the Doctor but he's so different. Don't worry about him though. He's the Doctor, as his younger self would say: he's the king of okay." Clara assured Rose.

"I don't say that!" The Ninth Doctor interrupted.

Then they all heard the weezing sound they recongized. The TARDIS started materializing in the room. A moment later the door opened and the Twelfth Doctor walked out.

"Did you miss me?" He joked gesturing that they should enter the TARDIS.

The Ninth Doctor entered the TARDIS followed by his companion and his future companion. The Twelfth Doctor closed the door behind him after he entered his TARDIS.

"It looks so different" Rose commented while she looked around the console in wonder.

The Twelfth Doctor shot her a smile and walked towards the console. He started to fly the TARDIS away.

"I don't like it" The Ninth Doctor objected causing the Twelfth Doctor to glare at him.

"what are the coördinates of your TARDIS?" He asked.

The Ninth Doctor walked towards the console and started flying the time machine himself.

"I didn't tell you, you could fly my TARDIS!"

The Ninth Doctor just ignored him.

"We are here, Rose we're going. Make your goodbye quick" The Ninth Doctor said sensing Rose would want say goodbye to his future self.

The Ninth Doctor left the TARDIS. The Twelfth Doctor looked at Rose, knowing that this was the last time he would see her. This Rose was still early, his Rose was stuck in a parallel universe with his metacrisis.

"I don't know how or why I left you" Rose started. "But thank you for taking me with you. I don't know what happened to me but I know I wouldn't change it. I will never give up on you so i'm not scared for my future. " She walked towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Clara, keep him out of trouble for me will you?" She said jokingly to Clara. Clara grinned in response and gave her a thumbs up.

" Doctor" The Doctor looked at his past companion. "See ya soon" She gave him that typical Rose Tyler grin where she stuck her tongue between her teeth. Before he could answer she had left the TARDIS.

"What an adventure" Clara said moving to stand next to him.

"Yes, what an adventure" He agreed flying the TARDIS away from the planet to their next adventure.


	5. Twelve & River Song and Jack Harkness

The Twelfth Doctor & River Song + Jack Harkness

He had just told Clara that he found Gallifrey, she in return told her about Danny Pink. The soldier who saved the world by dying but still coming back to life. Of course he hadn't found Gallifrey. Missy had obviously been lying, he couldn't trust her. Nevertheless he wanted Clara to think he had found his home planet so she wouldn't worried about him. The Doctor wanted her to be happy with Danny Pink. They wouldn't have room for a time traveling alien who takes Clara on adventures every now and then. So the Doctor was alone again.

He was sitting at an intergalactic bar. It wasn't the first time he came here. This bar was known for their surprise drinks. You could order a surprise drink called: 'The Randomizer'

Once you've ordered it you won't know what's in your 'Randomizer' some are nice and sweet, others are hot or sour. Some people even claimed that their Randomizer bit their tongue as if it's living. Every swallow was different.

The Doctor never bought a Randomizer, maybe he didn't want to know what it tastes like, or maybe he was just not interested in the strange beverage.

The Doctor didn't know what he wanted to order, he didn't want to order anything to be honest. He just wanted to be around people, alone sulking in his TARDIS was getting more and more depressive. He didn't want a new companion yet, not when he's still thinking about Clara. Maybe he could pop into her future and watch Danny and Clara's children play at a playground. He wasn't sure if they even get children, being teachers they are both around children all the time. To have kids running around at school but also running around in your house must be tiring. Being a parent is not an easy job, he knew all the aspects of having children.

'Two Randomizers for my friend and I please"

The Doctor heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to see his old companion order drinks at the bar. Jack Harkness, of course he was going to see the immortal man sooner or later. The Doctor could've guessed that Jack would visit this bar.

Jack waited for his order, meanwhile he looked around hoping his eyes would catch something interesting. His eyes fell on the Doctor, he raised his hand to wave him over.

"Good to see you Doc, I haven't seen you in a while" Jack grinned when the Doctor moved towards him. The Doctor was surprised that Jack knew who he was, he had regenerated after all.

"How did you recognize me?" the Doctor asked the immortal man.

"I've met this version of you before, but I guess that's still in your future" Jack leaned over the bar to get the bar tenders attention. "make that three randomizers'" the bar tender nodded and Jack leaned back.

"So are you here with Alonso?" the Doctor asked remembering his Tenth regeneration trying to set up Jack with Alonso.

"No, I'm here with an old friend of mine" he smirked mysteriously. The Doctor raised his eyebrow, he didn't know a lot of things about Jack but he did know that when Jack smirked at you like that that Jack knew something about you. He could only hope it was a good thing what Jack knows about him.

When their drinks were done the pair took it, The Doctor followed Jack to his table. It was a big bar so they had to carefully move around and not trying to walk into guests on their way to the table.

"So who's your friend anyway?" the Doctor asked curiously still following Jack with a 'Randomizer' in his hand. Jack carried the other two.

"Hello sweetie"

The Doctor froze, and looked at the curly archeologist at the table before him.

"A Randomizer just for you, Doctor Song" Jack said before handing over the drink to River Song and sitting next to her.

"River" the Doctor breathed, he was sure he would never see her again.

"The Doctor taking a Randomizer, I'm glad to be here to witness it" she grinned . The Doctor decided to sit down at the other side of River while glaring at Jack. Jack Harkness his old companion and the biggest flirt in the universe is here with his wife.

"don't look at me like that, she's just a friend" Jack quickly defended himself when he saw the glare the Doctor was sending him.

"Don't worry Sweetie, Jack's just a friend" River assured the Doctor. The Doctor slowly nodded.  
"Is it your first time taking a Randomizer, Doc?" Jack asked getting comfortable again.

The Doctor nodded not really knowing what to expect of the beverage. 

"Take a sip" River encouraged him.

He slowly brought the glass towards his lips, he took a sip and felt the liquid gliding down his throat. He made a face scrunching up his nose and knitting his eyebrows together. He really didn't like the taste of that. Jack and River both laughed at the Doctor's reaction.

"What did it taste like?" River asked excitedly.

"Pears"

The pair burst out laughing again when the Doctor gave them an offensive look.

Now it was Jack's turn to take a sip. Like the Doctor he slowly brought the liquid towards his face before taking a sip. At first Jack grinned after swallowing the liquid. But after a few seconds his head started to get red.

"HOT" he breathed jumping up from his seat and quickly running towards the bar to get a glass of water.

"Jack finally found something hotter than himself after all" River said with a grin. The Doctor raised his eyebrow, he wanted to say something about her comment but the captain was already back. His head was red and he was out of breath holding a glass of water. He sat back in his breath sipping from his water.

"I like hot things" he told the Doctor and winked at him. The Doctor once again raised his eyebrow, this evening had taken a surprising twist.

It was River's turn to take a sip from her drink. She brought the beverage towards he lips and took a sip from it.

The Doctor and Jack carefully waited for her reaction but 'the Randomizer" didn't seem to have an effect on her!

"I like cherries" she smiled before taking another sip. This time she spat it out immediately. The Doctor and Jack burst out laughing at the face River made.

"That's so gross, I'm never eating lasagna again" she said stealing a sip from Jack's glass of water.

"Don't be lasagna" The Doctor quoted remembering he said that to Clara once.

"Lasagna is not that bad" Jack commented.  
"No it isn't, Lasagna with Zetor. That's bad"

Jack made a face when she said that. The Doctor knew that Zetor is a liquid that an alien life form from the planet Netox called Tollars produce with their nose.

"How do you know how Zetor tastes like?" The Twelfth Doctor questioned.

"You do not want to know what food they serve in prison, sweetie"

They continued to take sips from their 'The Randomizer'. They had to get glasses of water more than once to drink away the taste from their drinks. Jack suggested to give each other points when one could keep a straight face after taking a sip.

At the end of the evening River won with 55 points followed by the Doctor with 45 points and Jack with 23 points.

River's vortex manipulator started beeping, she quickly turned the beeping off.

"The guards noticed I escaped from my prison cell again. I have to go back before they call the Shadow Proclamation and call the Judoon" River told the Timelord and the captain. She stood up from her seat.

"See ya soon River" Jack smirked.

"When do I see you again?" The Doctor asked really not wanting to be alone again.

"Spoilers" She grinned before pushing a button and disappearing in a flash of white.

"I should go back to Torchwood, checking up on my team" Jack informed the Doctor, starting to type coordinates in his vortex manipulator. He looked up from his vortex manipulator and looked at the Doctor.

"You're not alone right? You know you shouldn't travel alone Doc" Jack said seriously.

"Don't worry about me, I have a companion. She's brilliant" The Doctor lied smooth putting a fake smile on his face.

"What's her name?" Jack asked not really believing his old friend.

"Clara Oswald. She's now at home with her boyfriend" the Doctor continued to lie.

"Okay, It seems that I'm worried about nothing then. These are probably the first signs that I'm getting old" Jack sighed. He saluted to the Doctor.

"See you soon, Doc"

"See you later Jack"

Then Jack Harkness disappeared just like River Song in a flash of white.

The Doctor sighed leaning on his hands. He always ends up alone.

He slowly got up from his seat and started to walk towards the TARDIS. At least he still had the TARDIS. He remembered something Amy had said to him a long time ago.

'Look at you pair. It's always you and her isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box off to see the universe.'

Just for once he wished it wasn't true, he needed a companion. But he also knew that taking a companion meant that he would put another person in danger. Could he really put someone in danger so he wasn't alone?

The Doctor walked inside his TARDIS and flew off, deciding to see if Clara and Danny got any children.


	6. Twelve and Clara & Eleven and the Ponds

Twelve and Clara + Eleven with the Ponds

"Where are we?" Clara asked looking at the hallway in front of her. It looked as if the TARDIS had landed inside a hotel.

"I don't know I put it on random, let's have a look around" the Doctor said, he walked out the TARDIS followed by his companion. 

"But it's just a hotel, let's go to another planet" Clara whined wanting a space adventure and not a boring hotel.

"This place looks awfully familiar" the Doctor commented looking at Clara.

"No shit Sherlock, it looks like a hotel" Clara said walking through the hallway with the Doctor by her side.

"I think I've been here before" the Doctor whispered before the time travelers got distracted by sounds coming from the end of the hallway.

"Finally something is happening" Clara excitedly said walking towards the sounds. She discovered that the noise came from a room.

"Clara, No. Wai-" the Doctor yelled but Clara already had opened the room. Her eyes widened at the view in front of her.

"Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it." A familiar voice said.

The Doctor joined Clara at the door and looked at the four people in the room. A certain ginger-haired woman noticed the duo.

"Doctor, we got more people" She alarmed the man with the bowtie. The man turned around to take a look at the new visitors.

"Ah, Hello there. Don't be afraid I'm here to help" He told them with a small assuring smile.

Clara's eyes widened as she looked at the younger Doctor, she had never seen him wear that outfit. He looked younger in it and less dark.

"I'm John Smith and this is Clara Oswald" The Twelfth Doctor informed the younger Doctor with a grin pushing Clara further into the room and closing the door behind when he followed Clara.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Amy" he pointed at Amy who waved. "That's Rory" he nodded at a man who gave the duo a smile. "And that's Gibbis" the younger Doctor introduced them.

"Hello" Gibbis replied

"We have to focus on the problem before someone else dies" the younger Doctor suddenly said turning seriously.

"Wait someone died?" Clara said in shock.

"Amy inform our new visitors about what we know while I think about a solution" The younger Doctor ordered Amy who nodded and walked towards the duo.

"Okay, so. There's a beast who chooses his next victim based on their fears. This floor is filled with rooms and in every room there's a fear from someone, your room will be here too. When someone says Praise him it means that you're his next victim. You'll keep repeating those words until you willingly go to the beast. Then he kills you. Also there's no exit from this building so we're stuck here" Amy quickly explained.

"Do you think the Doctor can help us?" Clara asked curiously not liking the situation.

"Look, he'll work it out. He always does. Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way" Amy told Clara.

"Oh no. Oh, no, no." They heard the younger Doctor mumble.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy asked reading his expression.

"It's not fear, it's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, the external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do." The younger Doctor ran his hand through his hair as he continued.

"They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed" the younger Doctor explained.

"But why us?"Why are we here?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants her" The younger Doctor looked at Amy.

"What about us, are we save?" Clara whispered to the older Doctor.

"We'll be save if we stick to my younger self and companions" the Doctor responded. The other people hadn't heard them.

"Me? why?" Amy wondered looking shocked.

"Your faith in me. That's what brought us here" the younger Doctor said as he moved towards Amy.

"But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping it?" Rory asked not wanting to believe that his wife is the beast' next victim.

"It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her not, Lucy said-"

"Praise him" Amy ended the Doctor's sentence with those words.

"Exactly"

"No, oh, please, no" Rory worriedly said looking at his wife in shock.

They all heard a growl coming from the hallway.

"Everybody start moving!" the older Doctor ordered as they all started to run towards the exit of the room.

They ran through the hallways. Clara wasn't liking this situation for one bit even though she got to see the silly Doctor with his bowtie again. Amy stopped at a crossroad causing everyone to stop too.   
"Amy? What are you doing?" the younger Doctor exclaimed worriedly.

"He is beautiful" Amy told everyone.

"Leave her! Just leave her!" Gibbis yelled frustrated. The younger Doctor grabbed Amy and dragged her into a room trying to keep her save. Everyone followed them.

Clara frowned when saw a little girl sitting on a suitcase gazing out the window in the room. But she got distracted when the beast started pounding on the door. She, the older Doctor and Rory tried to keep it closed not wanting the beast to kill Amy.

"Doctor, what's happening. It's changing me. It's changing my thoughts" Amy informed her Doctor getting really scared.

"I can't save you from this. There's nothing I can do to stop this" the younger Doctor truthfully told his companion. Clara frowned at this, the Doctor doesn't just give up!

"What?" Amy said shocked thinking the same thing as Clara.

"I stole your childhood and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew this would happen. This is what always happens"

The beast bursted through the door. Clara and the older Doctor quickly jumped out of the way but the door slammed Rory into a wall.

"Forget your faith in me. I took you with me because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored. Look at you. Glorious Pond, the girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. It's time we saw each other as we really are" the Doctor pleaded to Amy.

Clara's heart broke at what the Doctor said, the Doctor was her hero but he didn't believe that. She grabbed the older Doctor's hand not caring what he would think. She wanted the comfort of her best friend.

Clara noticed that the beast staggered backwards.

"Amy Williams, it's time to stop waiting" the younger Doctor continued.

The beast collapsed. When the lights flickered the Doctor went to the beast.

"I severed the food supply, sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shush, shush" the Doctor said sorrowfully.

The hotel dissolved into a hologrid. So it wasn't a hotel after all thought Clara.

"What is it, a minotaur or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning" Amy asked. Clara gave her a smile, she liked this companion of the Doctor.

"It's both actually. Yeah. Here we go" the younger Doctor said looking into a holographic database. Clara released the older Doctor's hand as he went over to his younger self to look at the database.

"Distant cousin of Nimon, They descend on planets and set themselves up as gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advances enough to build bonkers prisons" The older Doctor said before his younger self could say it. He earned a respectfully look from the younger Doctor.

"Correction. Prisons in space" Rory told them as he and Gibbis looked through a porthole. Clara joined them curious as to what they saw.

"Where are the guards?" Amy observed.

"No need for any. It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature." The younger Doctor explained to his companion.

"See the planet there?" Gibbis noticed through the porthole.

"Which one?" Clara asked.

"There, the grey on there" Gibbis pointed out.

"Yes" Rory said.

" That's where I'm from" Gibbis told them proudly.

"It didn't want just me, so you must believe in some god or someone, or they'd have shown you the door too. So what do Timelords pray to? Amy asked her Doctor. Clara looked at the younger Doctor curious about his answer.

"According to the in-flight recorder, the programme developed glitches. It got stuck on the same setting, the fears from the people before us weren't tidied away" the younger Doctor explained changing the subject.

The beast growled getting everyone's attention.

"What's it saying?" Clara asked.

"An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it, and sleep well. I wasn't talking about myself" the younger Doctor said just before the beast died.

"Could I have a lift? Just to the nearest galaxy would do" Gibbis suddenly spoke up.

"Sure, what about you two?" the younger Doctor asked as he turned towards Clara and the older Doctor.

"We've got our own ride" the older Doctor said nodding towards his TARDIS next to the TARDIS from his younger self. Nobody had noticed that there were two TARDISes because they were too caught up in the mystery.

"No way" Amy whispered in shock. The younger Doctor turned towards the thing the man had nodded too, his eyes widened in surprised when he noticed the second TARDIS.

"You're the Doctor!" Rory said with a grin.

"but- , how-, when-" the younger Doctor mumbled in shock as he observed his older self.

"Hello Amelia, Rory" The older Timelord greeted his old companions with a sad smile.

Amy walked towards him and hugged him. Clara chuckled when the Doctor stiffened in the hug.

"he isn't a hugging person anymore" Clara informed Amy as she pulled away.

"So you traveled with him too if you know he was a hugging person before?" Amy asked as she nodded towards the younger Doctor who stared at them in shock.

"Yes, I traveled with Chinny too" Clara grinned.

"Oi, Chinny?" Both the Doctors exclaimed at Clara.

Amy and Clara chuckled at their behavior.

"We have to go Clara, your boyfriend is probably waiting for you" the older Doctor said not wanting the girls to team up against him.

"Fine!"

"Take care of him Clara, don't let him travel alone" Amy told Clara with a smile.

"I won't let him travel alone, he's stuck with me" Clara responded causing the older Doctor to groan.

"OI" he exclaimed as Clara smacked him.

"rude" she said. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Have a good time with the Doctor" Clara told Amy and Rory who nodded with a smile. "And you" she continued as she looked at the younger Doctor.

"See ya soon" she said before disappearing into the TARDIS.

"It was good seeing you both again, keep an eye on Chinny here. We don't want him to make mistakes in dangerous situations" The older Doctor grinned as he used the nickname Clara said earlier.

"Keep Clara around Doctor, she's a good companion" Amy recommended the older Doctor.

"Thank you, goodbye" the older Doctor said with a sad smile before he disappeared into his TARDIS. It was only the four of them left when TARDIS dematerialized.

"So, let's get you home then" The younger Doctor told Gibbis as he moved towards his TARDIS.


	7. Ten and Donna & Nine and Rose

Ten and Donna + Nine and Rose [requested]

"Space boy! Are you even listening?" the Doctor heard her yell in his ears. Well it sounded like yelling anyway. He had been listening to Donna telling a story but after a while he got distracted by two people a couple of metres away.

The Doctor had taken Donna with him to a big restaurant somewhere in the 3rd galaxy of Nadion. She had told him that she wanted to eat real food because apparently the TARDIS doesn't make real food. He wasn't really offended by that comment but the TARDIS thought otherwise. She had gladly dropped the duo somewhere at a restaurant and she was not planning to let them in anytime soon.

"Where are you even staring at?" Donna asked him curiously. She followed the Doctor's gaze to the table with two people dining. A blonde girl was laughing at something the guy with big ears had told her.

"Aw, a young couple in love, that's so sweet. Look at the way the guy is looking at the girl" Donna told the Doctor, her voice turning soft.

The Doctor nodded softly turning his gaze back to his own food.

"Do you think she knows that he loves her?" Donna continued not looking away from the couple.

"Come on Donna, eat your food I want to take you to the sixth star of light after this" The Doctor said trying to distract Donna from the couple. He took a bite from his own food.

"She loves him too, did you see the way she laughed at him?" Donna observed.

"Donna!"

"Fine" Donna said finally taking her gaze away from the couple as she started eating her own food again.

Donna started talking about their last adventure, clearly stating that she's never going to be near wasps ever again.

When they'd both finished their food they exited the restaurant returning to the TARDIS.

The Doctor was surprised when he discovered that his TARDIS was gone. Was this another revenge plot from the TARDIS because Donna had called her food not real? He sighed rubbing his hand through his hair, he really didn't like it when the TARDIS was like this.

"I thought you parked the TARDIS here?" Donna wondered curiously looking at the Doctor.

"I did"

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong place" Donna said as she started to look around for the Doctor's TARDIS.

"There" Donna pointed at the blue box and started walking towards it. The TARDIS's her revenge plot was parking a street away from her first spot? He really thought she was smarter than that.   
They both made their way towards the TARDIS. The door was already unlocked so they could easily walk in. They made their way towards the console.

"Is it just me or does it smell different here?" Donna noticed curiously looking around trying to spot the source from the smell.

He smelled it too, a light caramel scent mixed with chocolate. Wait didn't Rose always smell like that? He'd missed that scent about her.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?!?" The Doctor heard a familiar voice say. The ginger-headed woman and the Timelord both turned towards the TARDIS doors. Rose and the Ninth Doctor both stood in the doorway. The Ninth Doctor looked angry but Rose looked curious.

"Your TARDIS? This is his TARDIS" Donna shot back tossing her thumb towards the Tenth Doctor.

"It is not! Look I've got a key, you guys are burglars!" The Ninth Doctor exclaimed. Grabbing his key from his pocket and showing it to the two.

"that's obviously fake, that can be any key! I have a real TARDIS key" Donna scoffed drawing her key from her pocket.

"There's obviously been a mistake" The Tenth Doctor told the two holding his hands up trying to calm them both down.

"Yes, Doctor let them tell their story before you make any statements" Rose told the Ninth Doctor eying the Tenth Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor ignored Donna and his past self glaring at each other as he drew his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Here, look. I'm you, future you" He said tossing his sonic screwdriver towards his other self. The Ninth Doctor caught it and gave it a curious look.

"How do I know you didn't steal is from me, Matchstick man" the Ninth Doctor scoffed giving the sonic to Rose so she can have a look.

"Oi, it's my job to give him nicknames.. Big ears!" Donna yelled getting angry.

"Oi, my ears aren't big... you g-ginger haired woman!"

"At least I have ginger hair! You don't" Donna grinned knowing the Doctor had always wanted ginger hair.

"I would never travel with a woman like her, you're not my future self!" The Ninth Doctor defended his conclusion.

"Oi! What do you mean with woman like her? Do you think I'm deaf?!?" Donna yelled back at him.

While they were yelling at each other Rose went towards the Tenth Doctor and handed him his sonic screwdriver back.

"I'm sorry about Donna, gingers can be quite feisty" the Tenth Doctor apologized.

"I like her, she wouldn't let you run into danger alone" Rose said a small smile covering her face. The red-headed woman and the Timelord with big ears continued yelling at each other in the background.

"Thank you, so what do you think about me being here with her? Do you think we're burglars like he said?" The Tenth Doctor asked Rose, nodding towards the Ninth Doctor.

"No, I don't know how you changed your body but I know you're his future self, And your sonic screwdriver kind of gave it away" Rose grinned. The Tenth Doctor gave her a proud look. He had missed Rose a lot and he knew that soon she would be gone again.

Rose and the Tenth Doctor curiously looked over at the other two as they suddenly stopped yelling. Donna and the Ninth Doctor were now talking normally to each other as if they were friends.

"Uhm, Doctor. What's happening?" Rose asked curious as to how they changed so quickly.

"Rose! Can you believe it! I'm going to meet Agatha Christie some day. I've always wanted to meet her!" He exclaimed happily with an enormous smile on his face.

"And you're going to solve a murder with her!" Donna said smiling too.

"Can you believe it! Me solving a murder with Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant" the Ninth Doctor told Rose.

"And you're going to see an Adipose" Donna continued.

"What is an Adipose?" Rose asked curiously.

"An Adipose is a cute little creature! I can show you? We can go to Adipose 3" The Ninth Doctor asked.

"Okay" Rose nodded.

"Great that's settled, Donna and I are going to find my TARDIS" The Tenth Doctor said.

"My future is in safe hands. Doctor, be careful with a feisty ginger on board" The Ninth Doctor said as he grinned at his future self.

"Oi, was that an insult?" Donna commented giving the Ninth Doctor a dangerous look.

'No! Sorry, I didn't mean it that way" He quickly apologized.

Rose threw her arms over the Tenth Doctor quickly hugging him.

"My god, you are skinny! Donna try to give him more food will you?" Rose commented sharing a smile with Donna.

"I will"

"Have fun at Adipose 3" the Tenth Doctor said, remembering how much Rose had liked the Adipose.

"Yes, have fun, the Adipose are really cute" Donna told them before they both left the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialized behind them a moment later. "You really love her don't you?" Donna asked the Doctor.

He gave her a sad smile. Then he spotted his own TARDIS a couple of metres away. "She did this on purpose!"He exclaimed walking towards his TARDIS.

"Please Donna, do me a favour and never call the TARDIS' her food not real" He said before disappearing in his own TARDIS followed by Donna.

Next Chapter: Ten and Rose + Eleven and River


	8. Ten and Rose & Eleven and River

Ten and Rose + Eleven and River [requested]

 

"let's sit in the first car!" the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed excitedly dragging River towards the first car of the roller coaster.

"You look excited" River commented as they both sat down in the first car waiting for their belts to come down.

"I am excited! I've been in this rollercoaster before, a long time ago in my tenth regeneration!" The Doctor told her with a big grin.

"Was that your regeneration with the great hair?" River Song asked curiously. 

"Well it's what you call great, he was really tall and skinny."

Then someone poked the eleventh Doctor's shoulder, curiously he turned his head around seeing the two people who were sitting behind the Doctor and his wife.

"My hair is great" the man commented slightly glaring at the eleventh Doctor.

River now turned her head around too noticing the man and woman.

"Hello, I'm River Song" she introduced herself friendly nodding towards them. The belts from the rollercoaster came down trapping the four people so that they won't fall out the rollercoaster during the ride.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Rose" the Tenth Doctor greeted her.

"Hi" Rose smiled friendly.

"I hope you're not afraid of roller coasters River, this one is known as one of the scariest of the whole galaxy" the Eleventh Doctor informed River.

"And of course you're telling that now when the belts have already trapped us so there's no way out. That's so like you Doctor" Rose noticed, she was sitting behind the Eleventh Doctor and the Tenth Doctor was sitting behind River.

"Thankfully I'm not scared of roller coasters, you on the other hand are quite the screamer... or so I've heard" River grinned cheekily.

"And who told you that?" the Eleventh Doctor asked frowning.

"Spoilers"

"Well we are not scared, especially not for this rollercoaster. It's not like I'm afraid of heights" the Tenth Doctor told the woman before him slightly defending his future self.

"I know you're not, what a fall that was that day" the Eleventh Doctor mumbled thinking about something Rose and the Tenth Doctor didn't know.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked curiously.

A man walked towards them checking if their belts were closed and keeping them safe in the car.

"Spoilers" River commented again.

"I don't like that word" the Tenth Doctor groaned.

"Tell me about it" His older self said before receiving a glare from his wife.

"Well then if you don't like it, here's a spoiler for you" River told the Tenth Doctor. She wanted to slightly turn around in the car but then the car started to ride. "Or not" she turned back in her seat facing the tracks of the roller coaster.

"This is going to be really exciting" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed happily. The car started to climb up a long track going straight up.

The four all held on to their belts not risking letting go as they were going up.

"Woah look at the view" Rose commented looking around. They all could see the whole theme park and the landscapes behind it.

"Skopox theme park, most famous theme park of the whole Netox Galaxy" the tenth Doctor started to explain before he got interrupted.

"Over 200 different species come here every day to have some fun" the Eleventh Doctor continued talking to their companions. His younger self glared at him not liking the fact that his older self had interrupted him. Not that the Eleventh Doctor noticed the glare because he wasn't able to look behind him at his past companion and self.

They started to near the peak of the roller coaster.

"Are we ready to have some" at that moment the car arrived at the peak and started to fall down. "FUUUUUUUNNNN" the Eleventh Doctor screamed as the car made a free fall down the tracks riding down the track really fast bending with the rails into different loopings.   
Rose screamed excitedly throwing her hands in the air, not long before the Tenth Doctor copied her. They both happily screamed while their car was riding over hills and loopings. River laughed at her husband's expression as he was frozen in his seat staring at the tracks with wide eyes.

Within 5 minutes the roller coaster had finished, their car rode back to the start. The Eleventh Doctor was really pale and was still frozen in his seat. The belts opened allowing the four passengers to get off the car.

"That was so much fun, we should do this again some day" the Tenth Doctor grinned happily. as the four of them walked through a small street filled with different species.

"Well I don't think your future self liked it as much as you did" Rose commented laughing at the Eleventh Doctor's expression.

"I'm never doing that again" he exclaimed. Then River's vortex manipulator that was strapped to her arm started beeping.

"Oh no" she disappointed said before continuing. "They know I'm out, I have to return now"

"Return where?" the Tenth Doctor asked curiously.

"Stormcage containment facility" River answered as she started to push buttons on her vortex manipulator.

"That prison from the 52nd century with the highest security?" the Tenth Doctor frowned.

"that's the one"

"Wait so your future companion is a prisoner?" Rose asked confused as to why the Doctor would travel with someone like that.

"I'm not just a companion, I'm his wife" River told the two looking up from her vortex manipulator. The Tenth Doctor and Rose both froze. River grinned at their reactions.

"It was nice to meet you two" she told the two before she turned towards the Eleventh Doctor. She quickly placed a kiss on the pale Doctor's cheek.

"See you soon sweetie" before anyone could react to her she pushed a button and disappeared into a flash of white light.

"Oh no" the eleventh Doctor commented before he hastily ran towards a bin and started to vomit in it.

"This is such a weird day" Rose slowly said, the Tenth Doctor nodded agreeing with her.

A couple of minutes later the eleventh Doctor returned to them looking slightly less pale. "I'm sorry about that" he said. His past self and companion didn't knew if he was referencing to him vomiting or to River's statement that she's his wife.

"What River said was supposed to be spoilers"

"As long as you're happy" Rose told him with a sad smile. The Eleventh Doctor looked at her with a proud grin.

"I probably should get going, I have a married couple waiting for me at a planet called Honeymoon... Wait a second have I mentioned to them that the planet is a bit carnivorous?" He seemed to be thinking about something.

"It has lovely views though" the Tenth Doctor assured his future self.

"You travel with a married couple?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I travel with the Ponds. Amy and Rory great companions who are probably going to be very angry with me for leaving them on a planet that's alive..."

"Maybe you should go and pick them up?" Rose suggested grinning.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again Rose. Make sure to keep him out of danger will you?" The older Doctor said with a smile.

"Well danger is attracted to you so I'm not sure if I'll succeed at that but I'll give it my best shot."

"Well then, see you later" He grinned walking off somewhere, probably the place where he had landed his TARDIS.

"Danger is attracted to me seriously?" the Tenth Doctor commented raising a eyebrow.

"You know what I mean" Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand as she started to drag him towards the next attraction enjoying the fact that right now they were happily together spending the day in a theme park.


	9. Twelve & Rose and Meta Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know that I've been using Rose quite a lot, but I've had this idea for a while and I promise you that after this I'll do another companion!

Twelve + Rose and Meta Ten

The Twelfth Doctor stood in a room. It was the room of his former companion Rose Tyler. There was only one day of the year that he allowed himself to enter the rooms of his former companions and that was on their birthdays. This was the Doctor's way of remembering and honoring his old friends.

Today was the birthday of Rose Tyler. The room still looked like how Rose had left it behind. It wasn't cleaned up, there were clothes laying on the ground that the Doctor didn't dare clean up because then the room would get unfamiliar to him. He wanted it to be recognizable as Rose's room.  
The only thing that had changed was a piece of paper that was lying on Rose's desk.  
His tenth self had wrote it after he had lost Rose for the second time. He'd left her behind in a parallel universe with his metacrisis.

The Twelfth Doctor walked towards the desk and picked up the piece of paper. It was a song he wrote for Rose Tyler, she would never hear it. The Doctor still remembered the lyrics of the song. Back in his Tenth regeneration he wasn't really a singer and he certainly couldn't play an instrument. Surprisingly the twelfth Doctor had been lucky with his Twelfth regeneration. This regeneration could play the guitar and he could even sing! Should he...? He'd always secretly dreamed of performing to a big crowd. The Doctor put the piece of paper in one of his pockets and left Rose's room.

In honour of Rose Tyler he would play this song for thousands of people.

 

/-/

 

"Come on!" Rose excitedly exclaimed as she pulled the meta crisis Doctor through the crowd holding his arm.

"Why are there so many people" the meta crisis Doctor complained.

"Because this is a huge event remember, people can play here for free in between the huge celebrities that come to visit. They are trying to get money for their charity"Rose explained still pushing herself through the crowd trying to get anywhere near the podium.

"Can't people donate from their homes then?"

"Shut up and enjoy yourself a bit will you?" Rose grinned as she finally found a place. Sadly they couldn't get anywhere near the podium but they could see fine from the place they were standing now.

"I'm enjoying myself as long as you're happy" The Doctor smiled looking at his Rose. "happy birthday"

Rose gave him a happy smile just before she kissed him, the meta crisis Doctor didn't mind.

 

"We found our first free performer who donated 2000 pounds to our charity. He's going to play the guitar and sing a self written song! A round of applauds for John Smith!" Called the presenter out, causing Rose and the Doctor to stop kissing and look curious at the podium.

An old man wearing clothes that magicians would wear walked up the podium holding a guitar in his hands. The crowd cheered at him as he took place in the middle of the podium, he was also holding a microphone. There was a stool on which the man sat down. He looked over the crowd before he talked into the microphone.

" I wrote this song a while ago for an old friend of mine, it's her birthday today... I hope she has a great day wherever she is." the old man spoke. The old man placed the microphone into a holder making sure it stood on the correct height so he could sing and play the guitar at the same time.

"Everyone whose birthday is today is great" the meta crisis Doctor told Rose grinning. Rose nodded smiling before they both looked at the old man again. 

 

/-/

 

The Doctor didn't care that lots of people heard this song. He just wanted to sing it to them. He wasn't scared or nervous about the big crowd. He looked at his guitar placing his fingers on the correct places. He started to play the first tunes of the song. When his time to sing came he sang, he sang what his Tenth self never got to say.

'Hey there Rose Tyler, what's it like in your dimension?

I'm a thousand worlds away but I'm still seeing your reflection in the blue...

My hearts are broken without you...

I swear it's true'

The crowd seemed to like this beginning, at least they weren't throwing tomatoes at him.

'Hey there Rose Tyler, Don't you worry 'bout my safety

If I ever get in trouble I'll just run and shout Allons-y

Nothing new...

Still got some running left to do...

I'll run to you

 

Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, across the galaxies.

Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, you and your Bad Wolf tendencies,

What you've done to me.'

 

/-/

Rose was looking with wide eyes at the singer on the podium. She was holding to the meta crisis Doctor's hand very strongly.

"It's him" she whispered not believing what she saw.

'Hey there Rose Tyler

When I first regenerated I knew something now was different,

New and simply fascinating

it was you....

I found love inside that box of blue...

and so did you...'

they heard the man continue to sing.

"Yes it is him" the meta crisis Doctor confirmed. Giving Rose a worried look, not that she noticed. He hoped that this Doctor wouldn't take Rose away from him.

 

'Hey there Rose Tyler

I've got so much left to say

If it's my last chance now to tell you true

That I've wanted to say this for some time...

Please don't forget me now,

Don't cry...

Rose Tyler, I-'

Rose opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then closed it again. The meta crisis Doctor held her hand a bit stronger scared that if he let go she would run away towards the Doctor, not that she was moving much. She was still looking at the Doctor singing in wonder. 

'Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, across the galaxies.

Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, you and your Bad Wolf tendencies,

What you've done to me.

 

I'd walk 500 miles for you,

500 more, and when I'm through   
I'd fall down at your door and then  
I'd say...

Rose Tyler there's not time enough

to tell you all the way I think you're brilliant

And I've missed you since that day...

Rose Tyler I can promise you

That I'd break time and space for you,

The universe will remember your name!  
I'm on my way!

 

Hey there Rose Tyler

You be good and don't you miss me

You've got Tentoo now to help you through

But I can't rewrite history

Not this time

There's nothing I would rather do...

But I'll stand at Bad Wolf Bay with you...

 

Hey there Rose Tyler

Don't be blue...

Just kiss TenToo...'

The meta crisis Doctor smiled at this, this Doctor still wanted him to be with Rose. When he thought about it, this Doctor might not even know that Rose and he were here. The meta crisis Doctor looked at Rose and noticed one single tear rolling down her face. Was it a sad tear? Did she wanted to go with him? Or was it a happy tear that she saw the Doctor again?

 

'Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, across the galaxies.

Oh, it's what you've done to me,

Oh, you and your Bad Wolf tendencies,

What you've done to me...'

 

/-/

The crowd cheered as he finished the song. He grinned at them, he should've done this earlier. It really helped to sing your heart out like this.

"Thank you!" he told the crowd as they were still cheering. They were probably surprised that an old man like him could play the guitar and sing very well. He walked off the podium as the presenter returned to the podium announcing the next performer. He'd parked his TARDIS outside of the event, with so many people he didn't want them to get suspicious about it.

So he began his walk, first to the exit of the backstage area. Then through the crowd of people who were all patting his shoulders and complimenting his performance. When he finally came through he exited the area walking onto a side road where it wasn't as busy as at the event. After 5 minutes of walking his TARDIS came into view, this had been a good day. He should do this more often, playing for big crowds. The humans certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"Doctor!"

He froze, was this his mind playing tricks on him? It probably was, there was no way he could ever return to the universe with Rose and his metacrisis self in it.

 

"Doctor!" He heard two people who came running towards him. The Doctor slowly turned around and looked with wide eyes at the woman and man.

Rose Tyler and his Metacrisis self were running towards him. Rose was smiling while the meta crisis looked slightly worried.

They stopped before the Doctor.

"uhm.." the Doctor mumbled just before an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Happy birthday... if it's your birthday today. You know how the TARDIS is, always taking me to random dates. Maybe your birthday was a week ago or two months ago, Maybe-" the Doctor started to ramble before Rose hugged him. The Doctor froze again, he wasn't a hugging person even though he had missed his hugs with Rose.

"Thank you for the song" Rose said as she let go off him.

"My tenth self wrote it, a long time ago. Back then I couldn't sing so I thought why not sing it now"

"Oi, I can sing!" the meta crisis Doctor glared at him.

"as if" the Doctor shot back.

"Which regeneration is this?" Rose asked ignoring the glares both Doctors were sending to each other.

"My twelfth one, I'm getting really old"

"yes you're looking like it" the meta crisis insulted the Doctor.

"Oi, I'm still looking good for an over the 2000 years old Timelord' The Twelfth Doctor commented deciding to ignore his meta crisis and focus on Rose.

"Over the 2000 years old? It's been a very long time since you've last seen me then" Rose said sadly.

"Yes it is, to be honest I didn't think I would ever see you again" the Doctor honestly said.

"How did you come here anyway?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know, the TARDIS probably planned it. I really should go though, I don't think I should be here. I don't want to accidentally destroy the universe by staying here any longer" The Doctor admitted.

"Oh okay then. Say hi to Jack and Mickey for me if you see them again will you?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Will do Rose" he smiled. He got another hug from Rose, this time he didn't freeze.

"Enjoy your birthday Rose"

"This already is my best birthday ever" She grinned.

"Take care of her" The Doctor ordered his metacrisis self.

"Of course" the meta crisis nodded.

The Doctor gave them both one last smile before he walked the last metres to the TARDIS and disappeared into it.

Rose Tyler and the metacrisis both watched as they saw the TARDIS fly away one last time. The meta crisis Doctor enjoyed hearing the sound of his old time machine again and Rose was glad she saw the Doctor again.

When the TARDIS was fully gone, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him with her back to the event. She was going to enjoy her day as best she could. It was her birthday afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is called: Hey there,Rose Tyler you can find it on youtube! Go and listen to it yourself :)


	10. Twelve and Clara & Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter)

Twelve and Clara & Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter)

"Doctor stop putting bananas in the shopping cart" Clara said as she grabbed the bananas out the cart and laid them back with the others. The Doctor immediately made a move to grab them again but Clara stopped him shaking her head no.

"You already have enough bananas you can do without these"

The Doctor sighed. "Bananas are a good source of potassium Clara" 

They continued walking through the supermarket. The TARDIS had run out of food and the Doctor didn't want to buy new food at the supermarket as he told her that 'food from restaurants count as enough food' Thankfully it had been easy for Clara to get him to join her anyway.

"Jenny stop putting so many bananas in the shopping cart" a strange voice called out. Clara nearly walked against the Doctor as he suddenly froze. She gave him a confused look as he slowly turned around.

"You okay?" She asked getting a bit worried. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the blond woman who was just a couple of feet away putting a lot of bananas in a shopping cart. There was also a man standing next to her looking kind of annoyed.

"You need to stop doing that" the unknown man groaned. The Doctor excitedly patted Clara on her arm.

"What?" She asked curiously turning around to look at what the Doctor was looking at.

"Look she's also doing it" before Clara could say anything the Doctor joined the blond woman and started to gather a whole pile of bananas. The blond woman kindly smiled at him as she saw what he was doing.

Clara sighed and joined the strange man. 

"Doctor what did I say about the bananas" this time it was the woman's turn to freeze. She dropped all the bananas she was holding and turned around to face Clara.

"Did you say Doctor?" she asked. Clara frowned, she knew the Doctor?

"Yes? You know him?" Clara questioned curiously as she shared a look with the Doctor who was standing behind the woman and had now stopped gathering the bananas to watch the two women. 

"He's my dad!" the woman excitedly exclaimed as she turned back towards the Doctor with a huge smile on her face.   
"Wait hold on did you say dad?" Clara asked shocked, she did not expect to hear that right now. She knew the Doctor had children but she assumed they had all died years ago, she never expected to actually meet one.

"You're him aren't you? You regenerated?" the blond woman told the Doctor ignoring Clara. The Doctor smiled, this actually was Jenny.

"Jenny, I thought you died"He breathed before he got hugged by Jenny who threw her arms around him.   
"I somehow came back alive just after you and the others disappeared" Jenny excitedly told him. She stopped hugging him and gave him a serious look.

"Where are Donna and Martha?" She asked seriously, the Doctor's happy mood immediately got replaced by a sad one. 

"they are gone"

Jenny's excitement also seemed to disappear as they both serious stared at each other.

"did they?"

"No, they didn't die" the Doctor told Jenny. "They just had to go their own ways"

Jenny nodded understanding it. She then walked towards the man who was with her.

"Doctor, this is Max" she introduced the guy to him smiling a little again.

"Is this your husband?" The Doctor asked walking up to him looking as if he was inspecting him. Jenny burst out laughing. "Don't be silly, of course not. My wife is at home, Max is my brother in law"

"I'm the Doctor" the Timelord grinned at the man. Clara who was now standing next to him held out her hand and said.  
"And I'm his companion Clara, good to meet you two" Max shook her hand as Jenny only gave her a huge smile. The Doctor was beaming with happiness over the fact that Jenny and Clara were here at the same time.

"Let's go meet your wife, I want to check if she's good enough for you" the Doctor told Jenny turning serious.

"Trust me she's good enough, she's a professor at a university" Jenny informed him proudly. The Doctor looked at Clara patiently as if he waited for confirmation. Clara knew how much meeting Jenny and her wife meant to him.

"Doctor, If you don't mind I'll finish shopping on my own so you can meet the wife if you want" Clara suggested watching with joy how the Doctor got really excited again.

"Have fun shopping, don't forget the bananas!" He excitedly told her as he grabbed Jenny's arm and just pulled her with him which she did not mind at all. Quickly they were gone leaving Clara and Jenny's brother in law behind.

"It was nice to meet you, at least now we can do some normal shopping" Max smiled.

"Yes indeed, have a good day" Clara said pushing her shopping cart away from the man and away from the bananas. Now it was time to do some serious shopping and she couldn't wait to get back to the Doctor and see what his reaction to Jenny's wife will be...


End file.
